gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
RSX-900 Solar Destroyer
The RSX-900 Solar Destroyer is the Third of the Six Supermassive Mobile Suits developed by Mesa Corps. History The RSX-900 Solar Destroyer is the third of the six Supermassive Mobile suits. It's namesake is referred to as "Solara" and is the only one of the Supermassive Mobile suits to feature the Solar-Plex Claw, a unique massive weapon that can cut straight through any Mobile Suits core. As such, the RSX-900 is not used as much as the other Supermassives. Armaments *'Solar-Plex Claw: '''The Solar-Plex Claw is a unique weapon, having the ability to cut straight through any Mobile Suits core. However, in order for it to do so, is has to use a lot of the power stored in the Dual-Solar Deutiron Reactors. As such, it is only capable of using this claw in this power mode once per battle. Otherwise, it is a powerful claw that is large enough to grab any Mobile Suit around the center. *'High Series FIN Funnel: A series of FIN Funnels are stored in the armoring skirt of the RSX-900. A new feature developed in these FIN Funnels is the ability to conjoin into one large weapon, controlled by the RSX-900 as a remote weapon. *'Solar Destroyer FIN Finale Cannon: '''A cannon that developes when the High Series FIN Funnels form into it. It requires 15 of the 30 FIN funnels to fully create itself, but is capable of forming with only 10 FIN Funnels. The power of this weapon is attained through the Dual-Solar Deutiron Reactors, and is capable of firing with power equivalent to a small Nuclear Bomb. *'Sigma Sabers: 'There are six total Sigma Sabers on the RSX-900. These Sabers are high powered, and can join at the end of each hilt in the form of a Double Saber, Triple Saber, Saber Quad, Star Saber, and Hex Saber. *'Master Laser-Type Chest Vulcan: 'A powerful Saber-beam cannon housed in the chest of the RSX-900, this weapon bares resembolence to the Galileo Laser-Type Chest Vulcan in Prometheus. While this laser cannon is less powerful the the Galileo, it is the fastest among the Chest Vulcans. Capable of firing at a rate of 10 b/s (Ten blasts a second), it is a force to be reconned with. *'Supermassive Fighting Frame: 'A new feature incorporated only in the RSX-900 is a frame that enables high-speed movement and fighting-class power. This feature also includes two new modes; Shadow- enables the user to "project" his moves using the a instant feed that copies the pilots movements. Artificial Fighter- a program that is noted to have memorized preset moves to fight without a pilot. Special Equipment *'Dual-Solar Deutiron Reactors: 'Special reactors featured only on the RSX-900 Solar Destroyer. These reactors are used primarily to power the Solar weapons on the RSX-900, and in such makes those weapons and the reactors unique. Because the Solar Weapons require the Dual-Solar Deutiron Core, they cannot be used by any other Mobile Suit aside from the Prometheus Supermassive Mobile Suit. *'Optical Camouflage: 'Simply as it seems, camouflage for the RSX-900. A small tweak in the design is that the RSX-900 is completely masked. It is impossible for anything to capture a heat signature, exo-skeleton outline, or any other type of identification. *'Sigma Mode: 'Similar to Burst Mode, this mode is unique to any Mobile Suit. Unlike it's predecessor, the Sigma Mode can be activated at any point the pilot chooses. During this mode, all power of the RSX-900 is tripled, enabling it to use a move referred to as "Gravity Destroyer." This move is devestating, as it crushes both of the enemy Mobile Suit's arms, and scrambles the power surging through the suit. Virtually wreaking havoc on any enemy, this move is only useable once per battle. Unless the RSX-900 makes contract with another Mobile Suit, all power is retained inside the RSX-900. *'JUGGERNAUT: '''Accountable as a type of Heavy Armor add-on, this mode includes another set of Dual-Solar Deutiron Reactors. '''Double Destroyer Cannons are mounted on the shoulders of the RSX-900, and are capable of using power from both sets of the D-SDRs. A main feature that is highly noted in the JUGGERNAUT mode is the ability to fire both Destroyer Cannons and the Saber-Type Chest Vulcan all at once, creating a triple blast with incredible power (Equivalent to the power yield of 5 Nuclear Bombs.) This move is referred to as "Hedrix Giga-Blast."